Transparent love
by xfallenxseasonx
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome become mates but heres the story before and after future lemons!
1. Ugly demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just the plot of this story!

"Inuyasha" , kagome screamed, SHE WWAS SCARED she ran into to the forest by herself and it was night time and to top it off she had forgotten her arrows! Inuyasha kagome screamed again, Oh you baka you no he wont come after what you did!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback.

Inuyasha and the gang have been walking nonstop for three days and the only brakes they took was to sleep. The sun was shining at a grueling 100 degrees, and to say they least they were all a little bit cranky.

"I'm hot and tired", complained a very sweaty shippo.

"No one cares what your feeling shippo," replied a very irritated inuyasha.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean to me!"

Inuyasha Sit BOY!

With a loud thud inuyasha was making out with the ground.

After getting up he sat on his hind legs .

"What the hell was that for."

Realizing that there will be a fight Mirko , Sango and kirara sad under a tree for some shade and decided to take a break while they go at it. While shippo just stood there watching and laughed.

"You were being mean to shippo!"

"You act like I give a fuck!"

"You're right Inuyasha."

Now every one was looking at her with a very confused look, like has the heat gone through you head?

"You only care about three things; Ramen, your damn jewel, and that clay pot you love so much." She knew that she had gone way over the line when she brought up Kikyo and right when the words came out she automatically regretted it.

" You act like a actually give a shit what you say but just do me a favor when you and your dumb ass wolf boy get together and get horny and shit don't do it in front of me!"

"Inuyasha" she said sweetly. Sit, boy!

With another aloud thud Inuyasha was yet again on the floor.

" what is your problem!"

"You are"

" Well if im such a big problem with you today do me another favor when ever you get in trouble don't count on me to save you. And just to let you know im not all ways the one causing problems, who broke the jewel to being with Whose damn fault is it we are looking for it!"

" Well if it wasn't for me you would still be sealed to that damn tree, and if im such a waste of time ill just leave", she said then stormed off.

Now every one was glaring at him with very angry eyes!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome gave a very load sigh. She then noticed something that made her even more terrified than she was! She saw a pair of red eyes,

_Kagomes thoughts _

Ok kagome you can do it just run , Oh no my body doesn't want to move!

With one bold of energy she ran as fast as could and screamed out Inuyasha name!

However she didn't get very far what ever it was grabbed her by her waist and held her up in the air. Kagome gave aloud scream, and then looked at the demon to see it was a ugly, huge, black, bear demon. With a raised claw defiantly ready to kill her, she closed her eyes and cried a silent tear, but to her surprise she didn't feel any pain but she heard

Wind Scar!

It was Inuyasha he had come to save her!

With one load scream the horrid demon was dead. But Inuyasha at the surprise of the moment was to slow and kagome feel on her wrist really hard.

"Oh" she clutched her wrist.

Inuyasha now looked down at her very concerned, " Are you alright?''

"Yeah just fine!" she lied but she was still mad at him.

Inuyasha apparently got the hint a grabbed her arm and pulled her to his back while she kicked and hit.

" what the hell are you doing" asked a very pissed off kagome.

" you are hurt and you need help and honestly don't care if your mad at me but ill be damned if I let you get hurt!"

Now kagome felt like a jerk he was worried for her and she was being a bitch! After hearing his last words she gave a slight blush. Leaned down to his ear and whispered

" Im sorry Inuyasha"

" FEH"

Kagome laughed at his response, but not to hard since her wrist still did hurt her badly!

With one more leap they were at Kaedas house.

Kaeda and the other were all sitting around a camp fire just resting. When they heard Inuyasha coming in with Kagome.

He gently put he down and told kaede that she had hurt her wrist.

Telling by how swollen it was she told them it was broken then she wrapped it in bandages.

After she down Inuyasha went out to take a walk, but something wasn't quite right , he heard his name but the voice was some on whose been dead now for many year, it sounded like mothers!

Well there you go if you want the next chapter 2 reviews

Xox summer xoxo


	2. What use to be

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

Alright I updated next day, thanks to

LyricsOfATwilightRomance and yoli05 thanks for the reviews you guys, will back to what I was saying the faster I get the reviews I ask the faster I will update, so please review!

Also I will give I hint of what will happen a little later to the first person that reviews this chapter!

Now back to the story!

Inuyasha was confused, the sound of his mother voice was distant and very soft but loud enough for him to hear it barely. Inuyasha debated with him self for a little he didn't know what to do, it could have been a trap but it was his mother he couldn't just leave her. After finally deciding to go he walked out of the hut and left.

"where are you going", asked a sleepy shippo?

" None of your business Shippo"

With that he left the hut. Once out he ran as fast as he possibly could trying to find his mother, when finally her voice became louder and louder, till she was finally in view, and like that she was gone.

Inuyasha was shocked, what just happened? Did he just see his mother? He ran to the ground where his mother was just at, He screamed MOTHER!

He didn't know what just happened but Inuyasha was sure he didn't like the feeling and to top that feeling off when he saw his mother it brought back one of his child hood memories that in particular was the worst to him.

Flashback

Inuyasha, said a very beautiful woman who obviously was Inuyasha' mother.

She was wearing a pink Kimono with cherry blossoms drawn on them, Obviously very expensive.

"What is it mother?'', Asked a younger Inuyasha.

Inuyasha what did I tell you about straying off to far, and anyways its starting to get late come on lets go inside. The woman voice was soft and loving.

Just then a group of villager came up to her.

"Look at what we have here, Princess crap and her shit of a son Inushita."

The woman simple ignored them and walked away with Inuyasha in her hand.

" What wrong princess did we offend you?'', they asked still laughing at her and her kid.

But still she ignored them and kept walking.

"Look at me, "said one of them men

She still ignored them.

Now the men were angry she was so disrespect full and they had to teach her a lesson.

So they grabbed her arm and threw her on the floor , and said next time Bitch when I talk to you look at me!

They said laughing. It was to much to see his mother on the floor for little Inuyasha, so he jumped in the air and scratched one of then men in the face. The men were totally surprise but after getting over it the other men grabbed inuyasha and started kicking and hitting seeing the is his mother got off the floor and started grabbing for her son but they started kicking and hitting her to and the men didn't stop till there arms and legs hurt them from beating them so hard.

With one last laugh the men laugh, Inuyasha Had tears running down his face his nose was broken his hair ripped, his clothes tattered, he was also covered with bruise unlike his mom who had a broken arm, her jewelry stolen her leg swelled up the top of her forehead bleeding. But worst of all she was humiliated and for what reason none. That night the people burned down there hut and forced them to leave.

End of flashback

Inuyasha never let what those people did to them go and he swore he would avenge his mother. Inuyasha was so angry now he took it out and some tree nearly destroying 100 at once. He now had to clench his fist so hard so he wouldn't hurt anybody. His claws now started growing bigger and his eyes were turning from gold to red.

Back to the camp

After Inuyasha left Kagome was worried, he looked so strange, when I thought came to her what if she was the reason he left maybe what he said earlier about her being in the way, and he was angry that yet again he had to save her. Or even worse he went to go to Kikyo. Kagome didn't want to admit it but she didn't really like Kikyo maybe it was because she almost killed her and Inuyasha once or she was the reason her and Inuyasha kept fighting she didn't know she just was sure that she really didn't like her. After 20 minutes Kagome couldn't take it anymore she was going crazy she just had to know if he was in trouble.

"I'm going to find Inuyasha", she told Sango.

After leaving the hut and the other that were now very sleepy. She decided to follow inuyasha tracks that she saw in the dirt. She followed them for about an hour she saw him tearing trees but was worse he was turning in to full demon.

Back to Inuyasha

He was just about to turn in to a full demon when he smelled the apple sent of Kagome , he let out a growl, Come out Kagome I can smell you.

Kagome then came out from behind a tree,

"Inuyasha are you Okay?"

Inuyasha ignored her question and replied with his own.

" Why did you follow me?", he said with anger obvious in his voice.

" I….I wassssss scared for you.", she stammered.

"Don't be , I can take care of myself and if you keep following me one day I wont be able to help you and you will get hurt.", he said with a lot more concern in his voice.

"O, im sorry Inuyasha I didn't really think", she blushed while looking down at her shoes not wanting to make eye contact.

" what ever just next time don't follow me I wanted to think, OK"

" You mean you didn't go to find Kikyo," kagome said surprised that the word came out of her mouth.

" NO I didn't, who told you I did?'

Ummm no body I just guesses since whenever you leave like that it because you want to see her, since you lover her some much and all."

"Well your wrong I don't lover her that much"

"What do you mean"?

" I don't love her anymore well I do but not the Kikyo that you know I love the old Kikyo and anyways she always tried to change me she never liked me for me, besides she died 50 years ago."

"Oh", she said with a light blush.

" come on lets got back to camp. He said and they walked off.

Well there you go chapter number 2 hope you likes it this time if you want chapter 3 I want 3 review!

Xox summer xox


	3. Touches

Hay thanks for the reviews ZombieZapper10, inuyashachick04, ZombieZapper101, hotchick13, and an anonymous reviewer MM. Anyways hope you guys like chapter 2 and sorry I didn't review as fast as I did with the other chapter I just had something of a writers block cause I knew what I wanted to happen but I couldn't like put it in words., well know I got it. And then I went on vacation for a week but I promise this will be the first and last time it takes this amount of time to update. Oh yeah I gave two reviewers instead of one a little hint of what will happen maybe next it will be you!

Well back to the story!

Inuyasha and kagome had been walking for an hour now and still had another hour left to go( you don't realize how far you walk when you are worried, curios, a little noisy and in Inuyasha case anxious in finding his mother.) Inuyasha wasn't at all tired he was use to little or no sleep but Kagome on the other hand, was very sleepy.

"Yawn", this was her fourth one in 10 minutes.

"Alright", he yelled, " Climb on my back!"

"What, why?", she asked a little surprised but all the same happy she doesn't have to walk anymore.

"For one if we keep walking at this pace well never get to camp before day break and two you look like you about to drop on the floor and sleep.", replied inuyasha only a little more nicer then he did before."

"O ok, yawn"

Inuyasha then bent down as she climbed on and Inuyasha grabbed he lower thighs upper knees, and headed off.

Inuyasha was now smiling secretly, it wasn't cause she was just tired, of hearing her yawn, no he loved touching he loved her apple scent, basically he loved everything about her and the closer she was to him the better he felt, even thought he knew there was nothing between them and there will never will be no matter how much he wanted there to be .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the camp

Mirko and Sango were starting to get worried for there friends it was really late and they booth didn't come yet.

"Maybe we should go look for them?", asked a now very worried Sango

"Umm maybe we shouldn't, they can be doing something they don't want us to intrude on", he said with a sly smile that obviously meant he was thinking of something perverted.

" you Hentai", said a angry Sango

Mirko went a little closer to Sango who gave a very deep blush. ( if you didn't see episode 132 or Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession you wont know why she's blushing)

"Hoshi, what are you doing?"

"You looked cold Sango, so though maybe I should warm you up", he said with a perverted smile across his face.

Shippo was sleeping ( that's what they thought anyway) and she didn't know why she should be mad after all they did confess how they felt about each other( see the episode )

But for some reason it felt so wrong .

Mirko then wrapped his arm around her and embraced her with hug, she like the feeling so bad yet for some reason a little voice in her head kept telling her to grab her Hirkosus ( spelled that way off) and smack on the top of his head. She ignored that voice and embraced him back with a hug.

" Mirko can I ask you a question"

"yeah go a head"

"how come you are hugging me now when before ( maybe you should have seen the episode before reading this) you said you didn't want to do anything until Narku is gone and your wind tunnel is gone."

Mirko let out a sigh , " Sango I have been thinking about what I said for a long time now and I guess maybe waiting that long will be foolish for all I now I could die while fighting Narku or my wind tunnel will suck me in before we get a chance, so I think now to wait might be foolish."

Sango was now tearing at the thought of loosing Mirko.

"Sango are you a alright", sitting Sango on his lap.

"yeah", said Sango wiping away her tears and hugging him right back.

Aw said shippo in his head what acute moment.

They would have stayed like that forever if Mirko didn't reach for her ass and started rubbing it.

" smack"

"Moments over", said shippo sitting up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back to inuyasha and Kagome

"Inuyasha, Kagome said a little above a whisper.

" I though you were a sleep"

"I was but something kept waking me up."

" yeah what is that"

"you are going to fast, it keeps getting my dizzy, she said clutching her stomach.

"Oh sorry," he said slowing down.

" can you put me down"

"k" as he put her down she hit her wrist against a tree that they were near and she let out a moan of pain.

Inuyasha quickly put her down and sat next to her while she clutched her broken wrist.

" I'm sorry Kagome was I to rough when I put you down", he said with eyes full of concern.

" No its just that it still hurts", she said in a reassuring way.

While talking inuyasha and kagome hands were very close, Inuyasha not even knowingly moves in hand closer and ends up stroking hers, he quickly notices and pulls back, while kagome gives a blush .

"Sorry", he mumbles

"Its ok", she says with a very deep red blush.

"Ummm kagome can I ask you something?"

" Umm yeah go ahead,", she says now looking like a tomato.

" how come your blushing so hard your looking like my fire rat?", he said it in sort of a mocking way but still concerned. " is it because your disgusted that I touched you."

Kagome was surprised that he would even think that was the reason. So kagome grabbed his hands and clutched them in his.

" No its not like that at all, its just that u almost never touch me, and it was a surprises but( now noticing the look of confusion in his face) a good surprise.

"Oh ok" he said getting up and walking off.

Kagome got off and quickly followed him

_Kagomes thoughts._

Now great he probably totally hates me now, on what I just said. What was I thinking you know he has now feelings for you what so ever.

_Inuyasha though._

Ok what kagome said she said she likes it when I touch her, maybe she might actually like me too? What are you thinking Baka of course she doesn't , your like a replacement for koga or that guy she has in her era Hoko or something? Oh well I guess this better then nothing he though, letting out a sigh.

" inuyasha"

"Yeah"

" Are you mad that I like it when you touch me?", she said with a hint of sadness in her voice in a tear in her eye .

Inuyasha could sense the sadness in her eyes and he could smell the tear in her eyes. He let out a sigh turned around( now facing her) grabbed her hands smiled and spoke in a voice very soft and sweet that made Kagome just want to melt in his arms.

"Kagome, its nothing like that I like the way you feel I like touching you, and I"

"You what?" kagome said unable to hide her happiness, but that was now being over shadowed buy her curiosity.

I think we should g he stammered. Quickly he turned her around and walked a way really fast. Leaving kagome in complete confusion.

_Inuyasha thoughts_

You baka , why didn't you tell her that you love her, it would have been all the right moment.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he smelled the salty smell of tears , and instantly knew they were kagomes. Quickly looking behind him, he saw kagome with tears running down he face.

Noticing he was looking at her she wiped the tears away and gave him a very fake smile.

Inuyasha sighed again and stepped back a little and held her hand , and whispered "better", she gave a huge smile and nodded.

" Inuyasha she said releasing a yawn.

Yeah he said smiling.

Can you carry me on your back im really tired.

He let go of her hand bent down while she climbed on.

Thanks inuyasha she whispered

"For what I haven't done anything"

Sure you did you made me feel special tonight and that was really enough for me. And inuyasha she said with one last sigh I love you with that she fell asleep.

Inuyasha stood there dazed did she just tell him that she loved him? If she did he wanted to jump up in the air and tell the world, he wanted to wake her tell her he loved her , he wanted to kiss her, he wanted most of all her. However before he knew it they were back at camp so he had to put her down, even though he wanted to keep close to her and never wanted to put her down. So he carefully waked past his sleeping friends put her in her sleeping bag, jumped up and sat in his tree and slept with dreams of Kagome.

Well there you go, if you want to read chapter 4 I want 5 reviews, well till then see you later.

Oxox summer xoxox


	4. mirko and kikyos shockers

Disclaimer still don't own it.

Hay guys thanks for all the reviews you sent me, thanx GizmoMoon, inuyashalovingfan( also thanks for reviews for chapter one and two), AlleahU, mad ninja skills part one, and teensa8 for the reviews. Well anyways here is a little warning that all you Mirko and sango fan will hate me in this chapter but don't worry they do end up togetherAlso there will be a slight inuyasha Kikyo and Kagome in this chapter and Kikyo will not be evil in this chapter I'm using that way she acted in episode 154 the demon linked with the netherworld another episode you should see before reading this don't have to but it will help you understand.

back to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke up first the next day. She yawned and stretched and thought about the night before. Had she truly told Inuyasha how she felt about him? Then another thought came to her head Kikyo. What will inuyasha do when he came face to face to her. Sure she knew he didn't like her anymore but he hadn't seen her in almost 4 months, what will happen when he see her and old feeling rekindle. Kagome shook her head and decided not to think about it. Since it was really early morning and the other probably wont wake up for another hour or so she decided she would take a walk. So with one last yawn she got up and walked along the trail of river when she saw something that totally caught her off guard. It was Kikyo soul stealers.

They started circling Kagome obviously they wanted her to follow them. Not sure if it was a trap or not she ran back to camp grabbed her arrows and followed them. Kagome followed them for a bout 10 minutes when she saw Kikyo sitting in a tree. Only this time she looked different she had black circle around her eyes and she looked tired and brittle.

Her eyes where closed and she had no facial emotion at all. Slowly after a minute of staring Kikyo started opening her eyes.

"Kagome I see you have followed my soul stealer like I wanted you to."

" Yeah ok, Kikyo what do you want me for"

"Kagome as you know Narku want the jewel shard and I died because of him but again life goes now. However before I died Narku or should I rather say Onigomo( spelled that way off.) loved me and felt that no way he would get me did things well, the whole point for me telling you is because Narku's has plans of controlling you, then forcing you to kill Inuyasha."

"What why me, why cant he just do it himself"

"He knows, that Inuyasha had sworn he would protect you and that he would never hurt you only dodge your attacks and if you recall he has done thing like this before, the reason he doesn't do it himself is his body isn't what he desires yet, and he only need more time till he can be the undefeatable in his mind and if he fight Inuyasha, Inuyasha will destroy some of the progress he already made and slowly he will get weaker and he wont be able to make the body he desires."

" But Kikyo me and Inuyasha have seen his body it looks like its complete"

" that exactly the point he has fooled you and him, hid body is not that strong if it weren't for the barriers protecting him he would have been destroyed, Kagome you need to stay away from Inuyasha at the moment you need to go to your time for a time."

"I cant do that"

" You must if you truly want to kill I Narku", anger rising at the girls foolishness.

" But is there no other way"

"Yes but its very difficult, you'll need Inuyasha and him alone not the demon slayer , the monk or the Kitsune"

" Narku will get suspicious if he see all of you to go together and with you to power combined that will destroy him if the other join in, it will only interfere, they can weaken him and make it easier but destroy him completely impossible"

"but were not going to kill him right now don't we just want to weaken him"

" Yes but you are going to be killing a part of him, his heart you and Inuyasha must join together , to destroy it and if you destroy that part of his body it will be impossible for him to make a new one, now go before Inuyasha looks for you.

Kagome nodded her head and walked back to camp with thoughts of what just happened. She was quickly taken out of her thought by Inuyasha when he jumped in front of her.

"Where in hell where you", his voice was filled with anger and compassion he had for her last night was gone.

"I just took a walk relax she said trying to move"

But he jumped in front of her and blocked her.

" What the hell were you thinking we were all asleep what if something got you I wouldn't have known you could have seriously been hurt", his voice was no longer full of anger but concern.

" inuyasha I'm sorry, I didn't know I scared you like that", she said leaning in to give him s hug

Holding her close " don't ever do that a…………………..

His word were interrupted when he heard Sango give a scream. They booth ran to find her crying uncontrollably on the floor as Mirko was getting sucked in to his wind tunnel he was screaming holding his arm out while it was consuming everything around him. Inuyasha went to jump over to help him but Kagome held him back because she knew he would have been sucked in with Mirko. With one last glimpse at there friend and fiancé he was gone and all that was left was a huge ditch. Sango was now hysterical she was shaking she was screaming. Kirara cried while shippo gave the Justin Timberlake song cry me a river a new meaning while kagome cried with her. Inuyasha screamed out a curse and hugged Kagome. Who told him that he can comfort her later they booth need to comfort Sango now.

Kagome knelt besides her hysterical friend and wrapped her arm around her hysterical friend while inuyasha Knelt with them and whispered that he would kill the bastard that did this to her. And kagome whispered how much she loved her as a friend and they she would always have them. After an hour like this Sang o got up grabbed Kirara and asked Kagome if she would got a hot spring that was near by with her and then thanked every one, for thee support and walked off with kagome behind her.

The walk to the spring was quiet. Sangos eyes were filled with unshed tears , and her eyes had black circles form all the crying she had done. When they finally reached the hot spring. They quickly unshed there clothe and jumped in the water was nice and soothing so.

" kagome," sang o said in a very shaky voice.

" yeah what is it?" she said with a very concerned voice.

" Do you think ill ever find some one as good as mirko?

" yeah of course you are great woman sango and who know maybe you'll meet that guy today or soon.?

"I Don't think ill ever fall in love with another man as I did Mirko" she said in a very depressed voice.

"Don't say that im sure Mirko would want you to be happy."

"Im sure mirko would want to be happy If he was here right now with me."

After 10 minutes more the two girls headed off to camp with thoughs of what had happened that day.

Well there you go chapter 4 I know its sad but it will have a happy ending so don't wory also if you want chapter 5 I want 6 review.

Xoox summer oxox


End file.
